


The Mystery of Pietro

by All_Of_The_Heros



Series: The Strange Story of Pietro Maximoff [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Battle of Sokovia, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sokovian, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Heros/pseuds/All_Of_The_Heros
Summary: You were a doctor or almost one, but after the incident, you got mixed up with the sokovian mob. A nasty bunch of people who forced you to care for there injured. So when a half-dead Pietro Maximoff showed up passed out on your welcome mat you didn’t question it.Little did you know the thrill ride you were about to embark on.





	The Mystery of Pietro

You hadn’t expected to find a bloody bullet ridden sokovian on your doorstep. It may have been unexpected, but it wasn’t unusual for you to find injured men bleeding all over your welcome mat.  
You see you were a med student before the chitauri invaded New York, afterword’s you’d got embedded with the wrong kind of people, the kind of people who used your almost degree to their advantage.  
So, you’d assumed that the man you found had been one of theirs, wouldn’t be the first time.  
The man started mumbling incoherently, something about a sister, Sokovia, and Ironman. “Shhh, it’s ok, fella.” You gripped him by his shoulders and slowly started to drag him inside. It was a challenge to move him to the vinyl bed you’d kept with situations like this in mind. Once you’d managed that feat, the next step was to wash your hands and then remove his clothing so you could get a better look at his injuries.  
The blood around the wounds had already dried, how long had he been out there. Praying your neighbors hadn’t seen him you started to cut off his shirt. You worked quickly to remove the bullets, sanitize and stitch the wounds.  
“Ok fella I’ve done all I can, now it’s up to you.” You said, sweeping the bangs from his face.  
\-----  
It’d been a week since you’d found the sokovian at your door. In that time he’d been floating in and out, awake but not aware. “Hey, there fella, ready to eat?” You asked, propping him up and then bringing the cup of fortified chicken broth to his lips. He drank greedily as he always did, but something was different this time, the clouded look disappeared from his eyes halfway through the cup.  
He slapped the broth from your hands and pinned you to the wall in a single fluid motion.  
“Кто ты, черт возьми?” (What do you want) The man cried out.  
“I mean you no harm.” You replied in English praying he understood it.  
“Where am I?”  
“In my apartment, in New York.” The man dashed outside, leaving nothing but a streak of blue.  
“Wonderful, he’s a frigging enhanced.” You groaned out in frustration. “Abram sure knows how to pick’em.”  
You raced outside you’d have to get him back inside before anyone asked why he looked like swiss cheese. It took a minute, but you’d managed to convince him to come back inside.  
That’s how you ended up in sitting in your tinny neon yellow living room conversing with a shirtless sokovian.  
“How did I get to New York, last I remember I was in…” His eyes went wide his mouth hung open. “I don’t know.”  
“Um..” Shoot in all the commotion you’d forgotten to ask his name.  
“Pietro, my names Pietro.” He’d answered helpfully.  
“Pietro, I just want to help.” You affirmed placing your hand on his comfortingly, “Tell me what you can remember.”  
“Just the sound of gunfire and a scream.” He paused took a breath closed his eyes and then with a gulp he continued. “That scream it seemed to carry on for miles.”


End file.
